Rock Life
by Gumnut
Summary: Sixteen year old Virgil takes Gordon rock pooling. Young!Tracys


His giggle was infectious.

His little brother leapt from rock to rock, darting to peer into every pool he encountered, several times exclaiming at his discoveries and nattering off some long Latin name that meant absolutely nothing to Virgil. How one mollusc differed from another was something for a biologist to decide, not an artist.

Of course, every now and again, a shell would be shoved in his face, and the colours would catch his eyes. Virgil would take the shell, listen to the babbling, and stare at the pinks and oranges, calculate what he could do with those colours and then surreptitiously slide the found object into his pocket.

His pocket was clinking as he walked over the rocks.

The crab that was shoved in his face was a whole different kettle of crustacean. "Hey, Gords, c'mon, I want to keep my nose attached to my face."

"Virg, it's only a common rock crab. And a little one at that." The so called common bearer of claws waved them in anger at Virgil.

"Yeah, well, can you put it back where it belongs? It looks ticked off at your interruption of its day."

His little brother crouched back down at the edge of a larger rock pool and returned the crab to its hidey-hole.

They were on holiday.

Well, technically on holiday. Dad was still working and had disappeared for the day, leaving Scott in charge. The terrible two had immediately taken advantage of that fact and proceeded to make everyone's life hell.

Before his eighteen year old brother could blow a fuse, Virgil had intervened and offered to take ten year old Gordon down to the shore for some rock pooling. It was an activity Virgil could tolerate, even enjoy, and it separated the synergy of the two youngest.

The relief in Scott's eyes had been worth it.

No doubt, either Scott or John would be having the pleasure of setting up Alan's backyard rocket set at this very moment.

Hopefully Scott, otherwise John would be adapting the mechanics and the silly thing would actually reach orbit, never be seen again and the wailing from their youngest would last the rest of the weekend.

But shells, crabs and the occasional anemone was Virgil's concern at the moment.

The coastline was some kind of limestone and consequently peppered with holes for the receding tide to leave trapped sea creatures behind.

A sudden yell of "Sand goby!" and Virgil was dragged over to see a tiny fish barely two inches long and the same colour as the sand it was sitting on staring up at the two of them.

"I saw them darting about, but this one is the first to stay still enough. Look at those eyes!"

Looked like a tiny lizard of the sea.

Gordon touched the surface of the water and the fish disappeared in a cloud of displaced sand.

"Look how fast they are!" A glance at his brother and he found him literally buzzing with excitement.

"When we get back to the house, you can look it up. Did you get a photo?"

Gordon grinned up at him, brandishing the camera in his hand. "Yep. Wait until I show, Scotty."

Virgil snorted. Scott knew even less than Virgil about ocean fauna, but he would love to see Gordon so excited.

Scott was a sucker for happy brothers.

As Gordon scampered over to the next rock pool, Virgil had to admit he quite enjoyed seeing Gordon like this, too.

"Woah! Virg, come look at this!"

Rolling his eyes, Virgil straightened and followed obediently, stepping from outcrop to outcrop to crouch beside his almost vibrating brother.

Gordon was pointing at a rock.

"What am I looking at, Gordon. All I see is rock."

"Watch this." Gordon stuck a finger into the water and prodded the 'rock'.

It lit up in bright blue rings.

Now, Virgil didn't know much about sea life, but he did know about this particular life form.

He grabbed Gordon's arm and Gordon himself and yanked him away from the rock pool. Unfortunately, that unbalanced the both of them and they promptly fell into the rock pool next door.

Considering what they had just encountered, Virgil was none too happy about this state of affairs and, spluttering, staggered to his feet, dragging his protesting little brother as far away from the offending puddle of water as he could.

"Virgil! What? Why? Lemme go!"

"Gordon, you know exactly what that is. Why the hell did you touch it?!"

"It won't hurt me! And it is amazing. Lemme go! I've never seen one before and I want to look at it some more!"

"You are not going anywhere near it. In fact, we are getting off this beach right now!"

"Aww, Virg, c'mon! It won't hurt us!"

"It's a blue-ringed octopus Gordon! It bites you, you're dead!"

"It's not going to bite me!"

"It looked angry enough after you poked it. Why the hell did you poke it?"

"Uh, to see the rings? It's amazing."

"It's a deadly octopus!"

"God, Virg, get over it. I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well, I know what I'm doing and I'm taking you back to the house where you can explain to Scott exactly what you were doing."

"Aww, Virgil, please. I thought you were the cool one. The one who understood."

Virgil blinked. "What?"

And his brother sagged before him. "I thought you understood."

"Understood what?"

"How much fun this is."

A frown and Virgil's heart slowed a little. Gordon's head had dropped and he was looking at the ground. "Gordon?"

"You, Virgil. All the others just talk about planes and space and flying. You're the only one who listens to me when I talk about this stuff."

His frown deepened and he reached out a hand and placed it on his little brother's shoulder.

"I'm always the odd one out. Everyone else wants to go to the military museums, not the natural history museums. You always stand up for me and come with me. I know you don't like it as much as I do, but you help."

Okay, so his little brother knew how to get into his heart and twist it. Of course, this was Gordon and the little rat had his ways, but the honesty on his face was plain and it got inside Virgil's softy sixteen year old heart.

Virgil sighed. "Okay, I get it. You have a point." Though he had to admit, Virgil had dragged Scott through a number of art museums in the past. The boredom on his brother's face had been epic, but Scott had done it for him.

A sigh. "I'll make you a deal. No prodding deadly wildlife. You take note and step out of harm's way. For both your health and mine." And the rest of the family's.

Russet brown eyes caught the sun and literally bloomed in excitement. His brother's innate bouncing resumed. "Deal!"

Virgil rolled his eyes and let his brother go. Gordon didn't give him a chance to change his mind and darted off towards the nearest rock pool.

He stood there and watched his little brother dart from pool to pool and after a moment, before he could get too far away, resumed his unhurried stroll down the beach with him.

He did understand his little brother and he appreciated his fascination with all things sea and he would help him reach those places that he loved.

Latin bounced down the beach towards him and Virgil grinned.

Ten minutes later. "Ooh, look, Virg, it is just like a miniature box jellyfish!"

Wha-?

Virgil ran.

-o-o-o-


End file.
